As energy needs become more pressing and the price of natural gas rises, it will become economically feasible and desirable to conserve and utilize natural gas from oil wells, including substantially depleted oil wells. One problem with wells that produce gas and some liquids is that when liquids accumulate in pumps designed to produce gas, the liquids put a heavy load on the pumps.